


Sacrifice

by Mister_Spock



Series: Star Trek Beyond- Missing Scenes & Additions [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk watched over Spock on the Franklin.<br/>Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt: kirk stays up all night making sure that spock doesn't die in his sleep after being beamed aboard the kelvin. Spock's wound unfortunately opens and he suffers some minor internal bleeding, but it sends kirk into a complete panic seeing spock in so much pain.
> 
> (as Blood already deals with the injury getting worse, I’m just going to focus on Jim being a worrier over Spock. Also the timeline here makes it so that after they treat Spock there’s a long time before they do anything else so lets just go with it, okay? It’s fanfic so it’s fine).

He wished he could get a coffee or an adrenaline shot, but there’s nothing like that here. 

McCoy’s off sleeping. Jim ordered him, and the others, to get some rest. Bones told him that Spock had spent the first night here collapsed in a cave with McCoy freaking out over his lack of coherence and then consciousness. What Jim got from the story was that McCoy had spent the whole night up with him. 

‘There’s no way I can leave him,’ McCoy has said earlier. 

‘Listen, you said yourself, he’s stable right now, he’s just resting. The best thing for him. Now, what happens if he takes a turn for the worse and your so tired, you can’t even treat him? Huh?’ 

Jim’s argument had won and McCoy relented. Jim told him he’d stay with Spock all night and that was what he planned to do. 

He looked over to the makeshift bed. McCoy hadn’t wanted to move Spock any more so he slept on the chair where he’d fixed him up earlier. Jaylah had found some blankets for him and McCoy removed the ruined shirt before covering him with the blankets. He didn’t want to cover the wound until morning, so he could check it for infection. 

When he’d seen Spock’s form materialise on the transporter he was so relieved it was Spock. He hoped it would be. And the tenacious use of the comm was another indicator to him that Spock wasn’t going to give up. He had a huge grin on his face as Spock fully appeared which disappeared as he quickly doubled over in pain and Kirk’s eyes were drawn to the troubling dark patch on his uniform. He helped him off the transporter pad, as Spock told Scotty to be quick as they were about to be fired upon and he wasted no time in beaming aboard McCoy. And it all went worse from there. 

At least now he was resting. He’d been treated and McCoy was happy enough to leave Spock to get some sleep himself. Even if he could, Jim couldn’t sleep. he didn’t dare take his eyes off the rise and fall of Spock’s chest. 

“Please,” Kirk whispered into the silence of the room. “Promise me you won’t leave me, you won’t die.”

Spock stirred slightly, brows creased in an almost frown. Jim wanted to get Bones, worried that he was in pain, but then Spock’s eyes opened and locked onto Jim’s. They were bright, too bright really. “To die,” he whispered. “Will be an awfully big adventure.”  
Jim stared at Spock before he spoke again. “J.M. Barrie.” 

“You’re not dying.”

He shivered. “Do not focus on me alone, Jim. I am not the only one to need saving.”

“I’ll save them all, if I can save you first.” he reached across and took Spock’s hand in his own. “’You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it.’ J.M. Barrie.”

Spock’s eyes slipped shut for a long moment. When he opened them again, they were a little unfocused. “Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Kirk told him. Spock’s eyes slid shut and after a few moments, Jim felt Spock’s grip loosen in his own. 

He placed Spock’s hand by his side. “To live will be an awfully big adventure.”


End file.
